


Oops, It Broke

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Bottom!Jensen (implied), M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write something about Dean and anal beads getting stuck in his arse (end string snapped off maybe?) and Sam using his fingers and/or mouth to take them off? Sex is optional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops, It Broke

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request fics!

**Prompt** : Could you write something about Dean and anal beads getting stuck in his arse (end string snapped off maybe?) and Sam using his fingers and/or mouth to take them off? Sex is optional.

 

Dean didn’t know why he was letting Sam do stupid things to him like this. But his little brother really wanted to try something new and when he saw the anal beads in the sex shop, Sam knew he wanted to try it. It was partially Dean’s fault; he wanted to buy flavored lube and Sam wanted to look around. And there’s not much Dean would deny Sam, especially in the bedroom. Dean never had orgasms as good as when he had them with Sam.

“I just don’t see you as an anal beads dude,” Dean said. “Or a kinky dude, period.”

Sam shrugged. “What’s not romantic about shoving little rubber balls up your ass?”

“Ha, ha.” Dean twisted onto his stomach. “Let’s go, little brother.”

Sam stretched his brother open and smeared plenty of lube on the beads. “Okay, if this is too much, tell me.”   
“Sammy, if I can fit your monster cock up my ass there isn’t much that I _can’t_ fit up there,” Dean pointed out. Sam grinned and started to push the beads into Dean’s ass. One by one they pressed up against Dean’s prostate and as the pressure increased, Dean’s dick got harder.

“How does it feel?” Sam asked. “Better than my cock? Worse?”

“Neither, just strange,” Dean said. “They’re kind of cold, and rubbery. Not like your dick at all. But they feel good.”

“They have some that vibrate,” Sam said. “I considered buying those because then when they were in your ass I could turn them on. And maybe suck your cock at the same time… hm…” Sam tapped his chin and Dean knew he was imagining the possibilities.

“I remember when you used to blush every time I said the word sex,” Dean commented. “What happened to my sweet baby brother?”

“Can’t keep up, old man?” Sam teased. “Okay, the idea is that when I pull them out, it’s supposed to feel good.”

“There’s my blushing virgin,” Dean teased. “Always sounding so unsure.”  
“I’ll show you unsure,” Sam muttered. He started pulling out the beads one by one and Dean jerked. It did feel really good.

“Ooh, Sam,” Dean moaned.

“Good idea?”

Dean nodded. “Oh, god, excellent idea.”

“How could you ever have doubted me?” Sam asked playfully. The tugging stopped and Sam swore low under his breath. “Um.”

Dean twisted his head around to look at his brother. “What’s wrong? What did you do? Sam!”

“Okay, so you know how sometimes bad things happen in sex, and there’s nothing you can do to fix that, and it’s not really _your_ fault, it’s the cheap string that they thought could hold these beads–,”

“Sam,” Dean growled. “What did you do?”

“It’s not my fault!” Sam replied. “But the string broke and there’s still some beads inside which means that we’re gonna have a hard time getting them out.”   
“This is the last time we ever try any of your kinky ideas,” Dean promised.

“I’m sorry! It was a fluke! I’ll pay for better toys next time,” Sam assured.

Dean snorted. “No next times.”

Sam pouted. “Please?”

“Work on getting the anal beads out this time, and then we’ll talk.”

Sam wiggled two fingers into Dean’s ass to try and grab them. “Oops, pushed them a little farther in.” His fingers probed around in Dean’s ass and he squirmed on the bed. “Dean, hold still, it’ll be easier.”  
“I’m sorry,” Dean whined. “I’m horny.”

“Oh yeah?”

Dean didn’t like Sam’s smug tone. “Whatever you’re going to do, forg—oh, my _god_ Sam!”

Sam had his mouth clamped around Dean’s hole, sucking and trying to get the beads out of his ass. “You’re gonna kill me,” Dean panted.

Sam wiggled his tongue inside his ass and felt the rubber ball. It tasted like a combination of Dean and bubblegum. Out of all the flavors of lube, Dean went with bubblegum?

Dean’s legs were twitching and his fists were clenching the pillow hard. “Sammy, Sammy,” He babbled. “Oh, what are you doing to me?”

Sam licked inside Dean, teasing instead of making any real effort to pull the rubber balls out. If Dean noticed, he didn’t tell Sam, he was just keening and writhing on the bed. “God, you’re so hot,” Sam groaned. He inserted his fingers into Dean’s ass to tug the balls a little closer. He wanted to tease Dean, but he didn’t want the beads to go so far in that they couldn’t get them out again. That would be an awkward conversation to have with a doctor.

Sam brought the beads to the edge of Dean’s ass with his fingers and then put his mouth back around Dean’s ass to work on sucking the balls out. Dean panted above him, grunting Sam’s name and humping his dick into the bed. “God, you’re so horny,” Sam murmured. “All this squirming.” Sam’s dick was hard and pressing against his stomach, slightly sticky from precome.

“I’ve been naked and horny for half an hour now,” Dean snapped. Sam scolded him with a lick across his pink hole.

“Poor baby,” Sam drawled sarcastically. “I’ve been so cruel to you.”

“I know. I suffer so much.”

Sam kissed his thighs and then pressed his face back into Dean’s ass. He managed to wrap his lips around one of the beads and sucked the lube off before pulling them out slowly. Dean keened and clawed at the bed, his hips moving faster and faster on the bed. Sam saw his hand sneak under him and jack himself off. Sam smiled to himself and pulled the balls out before sticking his tongue back into his ass. Dean screamed and spasmed.

Sam crawled up the bed and kissed Dean’s cheek. “Good orgasm?”

Dean sighed sleepily and mumbled a response. “What?” Sam asked.

Dean repeated his sentence. “Next time buy the vibrating kind.”


End file.
